


Beards & Yevgeny

by gallavich_emison



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beards, Brief Sexual Content, Cute, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavich_emison/pseuds/gallavich_emison
Summary: Mickey has a beard, and Ian has scruff, cause why not.Give it chance, please.





	Beards & Yevgeny

Mickey sighs against Ian's temple as Ian lifts his hand to caress Mickey's side. Ian is laying on top of Mickey, while Mickey is laying down beneath his redhead, Ian. Mickey winces as he feels Ian's scruff on his chin scrape Mickey's shoulder. "You really need to shave, man." Mickey points out. Ian shakes his hand at the command, but lifts his head and glares at his brunet. He takes an inch of Mickey's beard in his thumb and pointer finger and laughs. "No, you need to shave, babe." Ian grins against his husband's nose. He kisses it.  


Mickey grunts, but allows Ian to smooch him, while Ian pampers pecks along his neck, nose, forehead, and cheekbones. Mickey relishes in the feeling of his lover's lips upon his scruff and smooth skin. Ian whispers to Mickey, "You know what, I'm kind of digging your beard, haven't seen it in ages it feels like." Mickey remembers a time when he grew out his black-red beard when he went to juvie for the second time. "It has been awhile." Mickey notices. He breathes in Ian's aroma. The smell of _Ian_ surrounds him. "God, you smell so good, Ian."  


Ian giggles to himself as he caresses Mickey's side, one finger stroking his hipbone. He sniffs at his husband's neck and realizes, "You smell delicious, too, my dear." Ian grins when Mickey scoffs against his temple. Ian intertwines their legs together as Mickey trails a pale hand down Ian's backside. Ian kisses Mickey on the lips, then trails his lips down his neck. Ian's head is snapped back up when Mickey seizes red's hair, Mickey kisses him back this time. Ian returns the pressure and climbs on top of Mickey. Ian raises a hand to the nape of his husband's neck. Mickey puts a hand on Ian's right hip. "Fuck." Mickey whimpers.   


Ian chuckles.   


"Guessing you like that, hmm?" Mickey nods. Their lips twisting in sync with each other's, blissfully. Ian clutches a good amount of Mickey's hair in his freckled hands and Mickey moans at the contact. They break apart for a few seconds and Mickey says, "I always love kissing you, my dear." Ian looks at Mickey wide-eyed and growls, "Now, you are stealing my pet names, hmm."

Mickey laughs at the accusation.

Ian seats himself in between Mickey's legs. Mickey grants his action, and spreads his legs to let him in. Ian leans down to kiss him again. Mickey accepts the small kiss and lifts a leg over Ian's backside.   


Ian groans.   


Ian continues to kiss at Mickey's neck when they hear a small, "Ew, dad and daddy are kissing." They both look up to to gauge his reaction, his nose was scrunched up, he had a small smile on his little face anyway. Mickey glances up Ian, then at his son, and unlatches his mouth from Ian's. Ian untangles their legs and leans on the headboard, he sighs, "Hi, Yevgeny. " Mickey chuckles at his husband and says, "Don't sound so disappointed, my love." Yevgeny jumps on top of his dad, Mickey and joins them.   


"Daddy, daddy." Yevgeny bounces as he shouts to both of them. Mickey and Ian both grimace at Yevy. Despite himself, Mickey grins at his child and asks, "What, little man? You hungry. Your mom didn't fix anything for breakfast, yet." Yevgeny shakes his head at the question, then maneuvers his way between his two fathers.

"Mom told me, you need to shave." A toddler voice reach Mickey's ears. Ian laughs against his lover's pale freckled shoulder. "Well, you can tell your mother to f-." Ian pinches him on the thigh, before he could finish his sentence. Yevgeny clutches his father's shirt and places his head on Mickey's prickly chin. "Ouch, dad."

"Well that's what you get, little man." Mickey says.   


Yevgeny pushes out his little lip and whines, "Dad!"  


"Alright, alright, I'll shave the damn beard later tonight."  


Yevgeny hops up out of the bed and runs out of the room chanting, "I did it, mommy. I did it, mommy."  


Ian and Mickey stare at the each other, before they burst out laughing. Their kid can be a little shit at times, but in their eyes he was the best kid in the world.   


Ian leans down and peers at Mickey's bearded face. "He's right, it covers up your freckles, babe. You're not the only person her that has a freckle fetish."  


  


End.   


    


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: cameronacutie  
> No beta, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
